You Sick Son of a Bitch (SasukeXOC Forced Marriage)
by White Wolf With Fire
Summary: Ever since Konoha, Sasuke and Ren have had a close friendship, until Sasuke went off to Orochimaru: a supposed mastermind of Ren's clan massacre. In devistation and stupidity, Ren begged and pleaded for the Akatsuki to train her for the "eye for an eye" statement. They made her a pawn, but never let her join. She was simply a spy and servant, angering Sasuke... READ PROLOGUE 1ST
1. Prologue (IMPORTANT)

Before you read, I just want to inform you about two things:

-Sasuke MAY be OOC, even though I tried my best to make him in character; since he's never had some sort of situation loke this before...(let's hope not)

-I am perfectly aware that Ren has sueish qualities. However, I am probably not going to change her ASAP. She's not be written into Naruto and I do believe she has big flaws to balance herself. But I do know that she has a very tragic past and may be a little too strong. Plus I don't think the Akatsuki would accept a girl just to fill desires and be a double agent to Konoha.

So why post it? I'm not trying to make Ren the "best" original character in the history of Naruto OCs or get her well liked. I'm mainly posting so I can improve my writing style. I do believe I have more developed/less Sueish characters in other series, however I love writing with the Ren the most. There are more examples to choose from of my writing as her. So, if you do decide to critique my writing, please understand that I'm not trying to get Ren well liked or adored: I am simply asking for feedback on how I write the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 1 (Sasuke's POV)

I kicked a rock as he walked to the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls' hidden entrance; thankful I remembered how to enter. Maybe being a Leaf Genin was good for something. As I finally stepped foot inside the village, I blinked a few times. Obviously there was a bunch of redecoration with flags marked with the Chihiro Clan crest: a black circle with an upside down crimson triangle in the center. Five blue dots decorated the center of the triangle. I inhaled deeplyas I thought to himself. "She's Takikage now; she must be in some sort of fancy building." Lucky for me, there was one that stuck out: an all white building, complete with it's own bell tower. "That's definitely the one." I murmured out loud. As I walked towards the building and the people, who minded their own business, I thought about the reason I was there: Ren Chihiro; my love interest...well, whatever that confused opinion about her meant.

The rocky relationship between me and Ren started when I ran into her with my former acquaintences Team 7 at the Konoha gate, and quickly sparks flew. Both of us had similar childhoods, except Ren was also supposed to die; barely surviving her injuries. After tons of training and conversations, we quickly gelled together. Despite being only good friends, many of my fan girls believed we were a couple; and picking on Ren like the immature brats they were. But...what if we were a couple in the future? I always wondered that. We both valued training more than love and were mainly focused on getting stronger than settling down. The more the two of us discussed our futures, the more I fell for her. The farthest we've ever gone was a secret hug; but I always wondered...what if we kissed? I mean, what if? She seemed like she had soft lips, but what does it matter now anyway? I left to the supposed mastermind of her clan's death and cut off all friendship ties with her, and it's obvious she wanted to get even. Madara even told me that she supposingly begged for entrance in the Akatsuki and would give anything in return. The Akatsuki did accept, but her body was the return. She was their sex slave; if one was aroused, she would be the go to girl. Madara even said she fell in love with Itachi, my elder brother, and was engaged to him before he died. That statement was probably bullshit anyway. I knew he was trying to scare me.

As I swung the door open after activating my Sharingan in case of an ambush , I glanced at the two familar faces before me.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." The girl with long white hair and green eyes addressed him. She was the only member of Ren's Valkyries (similar to my Taka) that actually didn't mind my existence. Everyone else wanted to kill me.  
"Benika." I other girl with even longer brown hair, accesorized with two small pigtails glared at me.  
"What do you want? How did you get in? Spit it out before we destroy you!"  
"Anzu, Benika. I don't wish to fight you two." I mumbled, trying to sound cool.  
"Bullshit: you're always looking to cause chaos like the firestarter you are. Do you expect us to believe-?"  
"Anzu. I'll take care of this. Go and fetch me one of those messenger scrolls. Lady Takikage put me in charge, please obey." The normally shy Anzu sighed.  
"Fine." She walked up a spiral staircase with a purpose. When she was no longer in seeing distance, Benika sighed.  
"I am curious as well; what do you want here?" I sighed.  
"Nothing with you. I just want to know-"  
"She's not here, Sasuke." Damn Benika for being intellegent. I raised an eyebrow.  
"How did-"  
"Why else would you come here without Madara?"  
"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as she continued to speak.  
"Sasuke, there is something you should know."  
"What?"  
"I support you going after Ren. She's been through a lot and I've never seen her as happy when she had love and support of Itachi. They made a cute yet flawed couple. They were going to get married and-"  
"So it WAS true? They were in love!" I turned my back on Benika, feeling my heart drop as it began to fill with rage. Benika gasped.  
"Sasuke, listen to me!" I grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall. I could feel tears forming, but I tried my best to hold them back. Why the hell would I cry about something as useless as love? Damn emotions.  
"Where is she? Tell me Benika! Damn it, tell me!" I heard her cough while I prayed that Anzu wouldn't be back down any time soon. I dropped her just in case that were to happen. Benika coughed and finally cracked. I could see the sudden shock and anger in her eyes.  
"Fine...The Mist Village. She went there on a bartering mission." She hacked. I just turned my back on her again.  
"Thank you, Benika."  
"Benika! We're almost out of scrolls." Shit. Anzu. I sprinted outside and quickly ran for the exit of Taki.

Well...it wasn't pretty, but at least I had my information. The Mist Village...but what does it matter now? She was engaged to my brother; talk about a knife in the heart. Multiple times too. I decided to let a tear fall, maybe a few more than I should have. How can one of my best friends and love be married to my own flesh and blood; and it wasn't me! Well...she wasn't married, but what does it matter now? I growled under my breath, jumping a little when i heard a bush rattle. I grabbed my katana and turned around, only to discover a messenger bird. It seemed like to have come from Taki, and it looks like it was heading south. There was only one village that was directly south from here: Konoha. I'd rather not talk about the Leaf Village, but since they were in this Shinobi world war that Madara started, I figured it wouldn't matter. I grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the bird, clipping its left wing. As it squawked and landed a few feet away from me, I quickly snatched the scroll.

"Lady Takikage:  
Sasuke just appeared in the village and is looking for you. I don't know what he wants, but he's a dangerous ninja. Look out and stay close to Maro and Reina. You're going to need a lot of protection.  
-Benika"

Well, I do have to give Benika credit. She knew what I wanted from Ren; but to be honest, I'm not sure if I wanted that anymore. All I want now is for her to know what she did to me now. I want revenge on Ren Chihiro: simple as that. But how? Killing her was too much, after all, I was still confused about her. What other things does she hate? I slowly began to walk to Konoha while thinking to myself: What can I do to make her crack?

That's it! I suddenly took off full speed ahead to Konoha without all their Shinobi. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 2 (Ren's POV)

-Chapter 2- (Ren's POV)

"Face it, sister, you have to learn to move on with your life. That Akatsuki cult destroyed your mental state more than I thought." My elder brother Maro kept lecturing me on how revenge is not and never will be the answer. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"The Akatsuki is nowhere near a cult." As much as I hated to admit it, Maro was right: they did brainwash me. But I was so young, stupid, and oblivious to darkness. It kind of wasn't surprising that I fell in looking back on it now. That's where Maro's words came to play again; I got to learn how to bury the hatchet, especially now. The Chihiro reign of maintaining strength and harmony throughout the village was restored: thanks to me. (And the people who forgave me for my past mistakes.)  
"Will you two stop it? Now that we've talked with their hag Hokage, we can do whatever we want here!" My younger sister Reina pointed out, being as optimistic she was. Maro and I nodded.  
"Very true." I smiled. "Well...What do you guys have in mind? It's late in the afternoon and-"  
"Lady Takikage!" That annoying nails on a chalkboard voice punctured my ears. I frowned and turned to face the Hokage's so called "apprentice" Sakura Haruno. She was a good reason why I turned into the grudge holding loose cannon I am today; simply because of one stupid individual: Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, at the time he was a likeable person. Who knew? And he was also a chick magnet. Despite us being good friends...well, before he started drifting away and whatnot...I never seemed to have a crush on him.

Well...fine... You caught me. I did. However, it wasn't massive or an obsession like Sakura or her friend Ino had. I just thought he had sudden moments that would catch me off guard; simple as that.

But anyway, I digress. Sakura and Ino absolutely despised me for being friends with Sasuke mainly because they thought we were a couple. Despite me literally telling them millions of times that were close friends, they never believed me. It was just like the Academy for a far below average ninja: the kids would always pick on him, making him feel worthless, hopeless, and a disgrace to society. That was probably the best example I could think of: me being the outcast. And Maro tells me to bury the hatchet between her? Uh...NO.

I growled out loud. "What do you want?" I could see Maro frowning at the stern tone of my voice, causing Reina to giggle. Sakura blinked a few times, possible signs of fear in her body language.  
"...Lady Tsunade requests you to discuss the future relationship of our villages at 5:30. It is almost 4."  
"I'm perfectly capable to tell time. Thank you for the information; now get out of my sight." I snarled.  
"Right." She squeaked and vanished. I sighed out loud and rolled my eyes. Maro frowned at me.  
"What did I say about holding grudges?"  
"What grudge? I let it go."  
"Bullshit." I could tell he was pretty pissed off: He usually never swears.  
"I did! But I don't have to like her; I treat everyone of my enemies this way." Maro slapped his forehead with his palm, making Reina giggle again.  
"Well...at least we're making progress."  
"Lighten up, Mar!" Reina giggled some more. "Oh, I know: you're just nervous about the date you have with that Ino chick!"  
"Don't e-" Maro stopped his own words. My jaw was on the ground, face flushing, eyes buldging.

Let me get this straight, I don't like Ino either. So the fact she was seeing my own flesh and blood really rubbed me the wrong me. Second of all, Maro NEVER dates! What makes this dumb blonde so special? Does she put out for him or something? I groaned, thinking of that mental image. Way to go, Ren. Way to fucking go.

"Ren...I can explain." Maro stuttered, caught in the act.  
"Please."  
"I met Ino at the flower shop she works for and is nothing like you described her as three years ago. She was kind, sweet, and very beautiful."  
"That's because you're a guy!"  
"OR could be she has matured from the last time you saw her; which is why you should give Sakura a second chance as well." I sighed, he did have a point.  
"Fine then... But what about Reina?" My biggest concern was what was Reina going to do. (Other than Maro dating a blonde bimbo.) Reina's only 12 and desperately needs a babysitter to prevent her from doing wild and meaningless things. As much as I love her, I can't trust her alone.  
"What about me? I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!" She whined. Maro and I glanced at each other. Maybe I'm being too strict...after all, she was almost a teenager. We both sighed in unison.  
"...okay. You can have the night to yourself; we trust you." Maro cleared his throat. Reina looked like she just won a grand prize of some sort.  
"REALLY?!"  
"Yes, really." I smiled a little. "Just be back at the inn before 8. Konoha can be very dangerous at night."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
"Do you have enough money? It is to be spent on food only; no new ninja tools."  
"Yeah."  
"And no talking to strangers."  
"Renny, I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle myself!" She whined, make me and Maro chuckle.  
"Okay, fine. Just have fun and be safe, okay?" I felt like she was growing up too fast and I was her mother.  
"Thanks Ren!" She hugged me and Maro and burst out running to the shops, probably to buy more ninja tools despite me telling her not too. Maro and I began to walk in the opposite direction. I broke the small silence.  
"So...What's your date like with Ino?" Maro chuckled.  
"I'll tell you when it's finished; knowing you you would probably be snooping."  
I frowned. "Shut up."  
"Anyway, I might as well get ready for it."  
"When is it?"  
"Six."  
"You have two hours."  
"It gives me enough time. I want to look good for her." I rolled my eyes for probably the third or fourth time.  
"Fine then. Same thing goes to you: be safe and have-"  
"You're younger than me, Ren. You don't need to mother me." Maro chuckled, ruffling my hair and walking back to the inn where we were currently staying. Looks like it was just me alone again; in a great but suspicious present with Maro dating Ino and Reina alone. But hey, they know what they're doing. I should probably focus more on the meeting with Tsunade and possibly burying the hatchet with that pink ball of dead weight...looks like I have a long way to go on that.


End file.
